Stark Black
by Lady Nuala
Summary: A girl from Rowen's past comes into town. She joins their team, but seems to cause more trouble than she is worth. Plz R/R!
1. Chapter 1:Past, Present, Future

I don't own the ronin warriors, but I do own Roxana  
  
Chapter 1: Past, Present, Future  
  
"Hey Sage!" Ryo called from the porch. He had inherited the mansion and a good sum of money from a dead uncle.  
  
"Yeah?" Sage called from a tree branch. He and Kento were building a tree house, just for laughs.  
  
"Could you run down and get Rowen. He's got a phone call!" Ryo shouted back. Sage hopped down, not bothering to climb, and ran down a path in the forest behind the mansion. The path led to a small crystal clear pond. There Sage found his teammate Rowen.  
  
"Book worm!" Sage called playfully. Rowen looked up from his book. He frowned at the nickname.  
  
"What is it blonde?" He yelled back. If he was to have a nickname, so were they.  
  
"You got a phone call. I bet it's a girl." Sage teased. He still liked the immature teasing. Rowen rolled hi eyes and pushed him self up.  
  
"Coming."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello?" Rowen said into the phone.  
  
"Rowen?" A female voice asked. "Rowen this is Roxana Xiong, from school" Rowen held his breath. "Rowen you there?" Nikita asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here." He said after he caught his breath. Ryo, who was watching Rowen, held up his hand to make a phone and mouthed 'who is it.'  
  
"Rowen, I'm in town and I need to talk to you." Roxana said. Ryo poke Rowen and asked again. Rowen held up his hand.  
  
So what do you think? Please R/R! 


	2. Chapter 2: Poison Chocolate

Chapter 2: Poison Chocolate  
  
Rowen, Sage, and Ryo waited in Rowen's red car. The Light turned green and they guys turned left. "So, who's the mystery girl?" Ryo asked as he stuck his head out the window to shout at girls passing by.  
  
"He name is Roxana Xiong. She was my best friend growing up. We use to hang out after school. But, after the divorce, we kind of lost touch." Rowen answered. He slowly turned into a parking lot. "For warning, she doesn't take kindly to stray hands." Rowen glanced at Ryo then at Sage.  
  
"What?" The two shouted.  
  
"Never mind. Just, if you desire to keep anything intact then do not, and I repeat, do not touch!" Rowen stepped out of the car and walked up to a gray apartment building.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Roxana home?" Rowen asked an elderly lady. The woman took a few minutes before she answered.  
  
"Yes, hold on dear. Roxana! It's a young man! Maybe he'll be a keeper." The old lady looked back at Rowen, whose cheeks were tinted with pink, and winked.  
  
"Grandma! You know that will drive my friends off." A young playful voice rang out from the top of the stairs. The Girl walked down the flight of steps and smiled at Rowen. She was 5'5" with midnight black hair to her waist and deep emerald green eyes that seem to go on forever. Rowen was caught in her eyes for only a few seconds, but caught himself before she or anyone else noticed. He looked her over. She changed. The Roxana her use to know had scrawny knees and braces. This Roxana was a full-fledged woman.  
  
"You all ready?" Rowen asked smiling slightly.  
  
"Yeah, hold on." Roxana grabbed something from behind the door and jammed it into her pant's pocket.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Mmmmm!" Roxana commented as she took another bite of sushi. "I haven't had this for years!" She took another bite.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ryo asked leaning forward. It was obvious that he was smitten with her.  
  
"Well, I've been staying with some relatives in America. They don't have a place that sells this where I was staying." She took another bite. Rowen kept to himself, while eating his small portion of sushi.  
  
"Any stories about book worm here?" Sage asked looking up from his noodles. Roxana looked at him for a moment, before she relised who he meant.  
  
"You'd be surprised at what I know. But that's not my place to tell." She grinned. Rowen smiled gratefully as he took another bite. He knew she would never tell a secret, even if it killed her. "Ryo."  
  
"Hmm?" Ryo asked still looking at her. His eyes now glazed over.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat your food?" Roxana nodded to a plate with untouched food. Ryo looked at his food, and then began to shovel it in. Roxana shook her head. A small tingle on her back made her twitch.  
  
"Ow, owowowowowowowow!" Sage cried as she twisted his hand around.  
  
"I told you no to touch." Rowen said and sipped his drink.  
  
Well, how bout it? Plz R/R! 


End file.
